The Greatest with the Best
by lilcutieprincess
Summary: The part for the name if you want to know is in the author's note (ch 2.)!(The REST of it is inside) Zoro has been gone for 2 years, because he went chasing his dreams: to become the world's greatest swordsman. He achieved it, but not many people know about that kind of thing. It's Zosan. :) Maybe some other pairings if I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

**[Insert title here]**

**Summary:** Zoro has been gone for 2 years, because he went chasing his dreams: to become the world's greatest swordsman. He achieved it, but not many people know about that kind of thing. He told Luffy and the rest already, and he had just came back from his journey. In their crew, Sanji wasn't there, but during those two years Zoro wasn't there, he became a part of the Strawhats. What will become of Sanji and Zoro? OCC(ish) It will (later on) contain things like lemons, guyxguy, etc.

My First One Piece Fanfic, please don't hate, and maybe I'll actually finish this one. :D

The moment that he walked into the restaurant, the blonde waiter stopped dead in his tracks, gazing at the muscular, tanned body of a rather ruthless looking man. His face was one that would scare others away. He also had, what looked to be, 3 swords hanging from his hip. Sanji, being the good person he is, walked over to greet the new customer.

"Hello, table for one sir?" He got a better look at the man and realized that he had a deep scar on his left eye. Another thing that caught his attention was his hair, his bright green hair that only accented his dark gray orbs.

"Yeah," The man said, his voice causing Sanji to shiver. Sanji loved his voice, it was deep and husky, but still had a gruff noise to it.

"Right this way," Sanji said to the man and lead him to a table near the back. He sat down and removed his swords, leaning them against the table. Sanji placed down a menu for him to order. "I'm Sanji and I'll be your waiter for tonight. Please take your time and enjoy."

"Thanks," He said, and opened the menu, scanning over its contents. Sanji had to will himself to walk away from the man. Upon Sanji's observations, he was wearing a black beanie that showed a bit of his hair, ripped, and faded denim jeans, a thick, puffy, red jacket, and combat boots. He also noticed the 3 earrings that hung from his ear. He walked away to attend to other customers, 'I wonder if I made a good impression...No! No! I can't fall for someone like that..plus he's a guy and he doesn't seem fit at all!' Sanji thought as he attended the others with a smile on his face.

Zoro looked over the menu and realized that he didn't know what was good. The blonde waiter also seemed nice, so when he would come back, he would ask his opinion of what he should get. He also had to admit, he liked the way Sanji looked, and how he carried himself with light steps and elegance. 'God Zoro! Get it into your thick skull that he might not be interested in you!' Zoro thought as he put down the menu and waited for him to come back.

Sanji had come back to Zoro's table.

"May I offer you anything to drink?"

"I would like some water."

"And what would you like to eat?"

"I was wondering if I could get a recommendation from you, if that's fine."

"Y-yes! That's fine. I recommend the tilapia stew, it was caught this morning and looks good. Oh, and that's served with a couple of pieces of baguette. It should warm you up from the cold outside." Sanji said with excitement, since this was his passion, cooking. He got so caught up in what he was saying, that his voice got happier and he had a grin on his face.

Zoro chuckled. "Then I'll take that please." He said with a smile and handed the menu back to Sanji. Sanji on the other hand, was blushing as he heard Zoro chuckle and saw his smile.

"S-sorry about that..when I talk about food, I get so excited.." Sanji trailed off.

"And why is that?" Zoro asks him, curious.

"Well, I'm a chef, so it just makes me happy." He says with a grin.

"Hm..so you a chef here?"

"Yes!..although today since we're short on wait staff I'm working the front."

"Okay, then I'll leave it to you Sanji." Zoro says, grinning as he can't wait to try out what Sanji has picked for him, and warm himself up from the blizzard outside.

"Okay!" Sanji said happily as he took the menu and went to wait on others. His heart thumped in his chest hard, as he remembered Zoro's chuckle and smile. 'He remembered my name!...Oh shit! I forgot to ask his name!..But wouldn't that be rude of me to ask?' He thought to himself as he helped others and got Zoro's order into the kitchen. He then grabbed a glass and filled it with water, no ice, since it was cold outside. He briskly walked back to Zoro's table and placed the water down on the coaster. 'Now's my chance to ask for his name!' He thought to himself, blushing a light pink. "Here you are...um…I don't know your name?" Sanji said inquisitively to Zoro.

"Zoro….it's Zoro, and thank you, Sanji." Zoro said Sanji's voice so huskily, Sanji thought he would burst, he was already red up to his ears!

"Okay, and you're welcome...Zoro." Sanji said with a grin. He walked away quickly as his gut felt like bursting, with all the butterflies he felt flying around in there. Zoro's voice was so husky, it made him fall for him even harder.

Zoro had received his water and decided to tease Sanji a bit by saying his name seductively. He really liked the reaction he got from him, as it made him want to tease him more. He chuckled to himself as Sanji walked away from him, seeing him walk quickly. Zoro checked his phone, since everybody kept texting him now that he told them he was done traveling. Several texts were from Luffy, asking if he was already in town. Another few texts from Chopper, asking if he needed any treatment with any wounds he has. 'Oh…Nami texted me….That conniving witch! I owe her how much now?!' He thought as he looked at the text message in shock, he owed her 20 million beri! 'For heaven's sake! How much was interest for me to get that much?!' He thought angrily and slammed a fist on his table, "Fuck!" He scared the waiter, that he noticed was not Sanji, and so, the food that was in the bowl, was now all over his jacket.

"I am so sorry!" The waiter said in panic, as he grabbed the napkin on the table and started dabbing it onto Zoro's jacket.

"No, I'm sorry for scaring you, and not noticing you were. Here...Let me do it," Zoro says, calmly as he took the cloth napkin from the kid and started wiping it off. Luckily, he had a puffy jacket, so it was just hot. Just then, Sanji walked out of the kitchen and saw what happened. He quickly walked over to Zoro's table.

"God Louie! You shouldn't be spilling food onto others! Especially if it's hot!" Sanji reprimanded the teen and shooed him away to do other things. "Are you burned?" He asks, wondering if he had or not, thinking to get the first aid kit. "I'm terribly sorry, I'll get you another one and it's on the house, along with any dessert you would like. Again, I'm very sorry about that Zoro." He says, apologetically.

"I'm fine and it's fine, don't sweat it. I was the one who scared him...but I think this jacket won't last.." He says as he finishes getting off what he could and placed the napkin on the table, zipping out of the jacket. He slipped it off of his shoulders, revealing very toned muscles hidden underneath a long sleeved black shirt.

'Good God! He's soooo not fat at all! In fact, his body is like a god's!' Sanji thought to himself, blushing slightly. "Okay, since you say you're fine, I'll get another order for you and get you the dessert menu, to choose your free dessert." Sanji tells him, somewhat matter-of-factly and walks away from Zoro, not caring if he didn't want any. He goes to the kitchen to tell them to make another order, and to prioritize it, because of an accident, and then goes to get a dessert menu for Zoro to look at.

Zoro sighed as he slouched in his seat, all of those events, within 5 minutes, tired him out. 'Dumb Nami for doing that to me.' He was glad that none of the stew dropped onto his jeans or it would've been worse. He takes another gulp of his water and sees Sanji come back to him, placing a dessert menu on the table.

"Here you are, when you're ready to order, just tell me."

"Thank you"

Sanji smiles at Zoro's response and walks away from the table.

Zoro sighs as he takes a look at their dessert menu. He saw a variety of desserts, such as crème Brule, cheesecake, ice cream, etc. 'I guess I'll have the cheesecake..' He decides as he puts the menu down. He looks around to see other waiters and waitresses and spots Sanji ogling a pretty woman. 'So he goes that way…' He sighs as he waits for Sanji to come back.

Sanji comes back a few minutes later with his stew. "Do you know what you would like for your dessert now?"

Zoro was tempted to say you, but that wouldn't go well. "I'll have the cheesecake."

"Okay, and be careful, the stew is very hot." Sanji says as he placed it down onto the table in front of Zoro.

"Thanks." Zoro husky voice filled the air in between them, as he picks up his spoon to eat. Sanji nods and turns away, his face feeling hot as he blushed.

Zoro started eating the stew and it was delicious. He continued to eat until it was all gone, nothing left of the plate. He sighed in delight for the good meal. He then drank all of his water and saw Sanji coming to him from the corner of his eye.

"Was it good?" Sanji hesitantly asks as he re-fills Zoro's glass of water.

"It was delicious." Zoro says, grinning at Sanji.

"That's good, then you're dessert will be out shortly." Sanji tells him, grinning as well.

"Hmm. Okay." Zoro says as he watches Sanji go back to the kitchen.

After a while Sanji does indeed bring his cheesecake and leaves in a hurry, since others were calling to him. Zoro eats the dessert and was satisfied that it wasn't too sweet. He then rummages into his pockets for his wallet, along with a receipt that he doesn't use, and maybe something to write with. He sets the tip on the table and scrawls on the back of the receipt. He leaves the piece of receipt on top of the money and walks to the door. He was just about to open the door when he hears Sanji call out to him.

"If you're going to go outside in that, then at least take an umbrella with you," Sanji calls out as he walks over to him and hands him an umbrella.

"Isn't this yours?" Zoro questions, with an eyebrow raised.

"I feel bad that you are only in a long sleeve and jeans since your jacket was ruined, and I don't really need it today, since I have a thick jacket.." Sanji rambles.

Zoro chuckles.

"Okay, I'll take it, thanks." He leaves and uses the umbrella, thinking of Sanji as he tries to find his way home.

Sanji blushes and goes to Zoro's table to clean up when he sees the receipt. Written on it was:

_Thanks for the meal love-cook. _

_-Zoro_

Sanji's heart speeds up as he reads it and flips it over, seeing the address of a near by convenience store and the date of the purchase was today. He smiles then sees the cash underneath. He counts it and realizes that if Zoro had paid for the meal, it would be a pretty big tip. Sanji chuckles a little under his breath as he pockets the tip and the receipt. He takes the dishes to the kitchen, humming to himself along the way, feeling happy about that.

**I hope you liked my first chapter! Please R&R! **


	2. Author's Note

Hello! Thank you for following, favoriting and reviewing! It means a lot to me! I am working on the second chapter right now, but let's face it I'm kind of lazy lol and school started last week so I'm trying to adjust.

Did you notice the title has now changed? I thank Pups3942! She gave me some ideas for the name. Do you guys like it? It's named that because Zoro is the Greatest swordsman and Sanji is the Best cook! She also came up with that part. So thank you and I'll try to work more on the story!


	3. Chapter 2

**The Greatest with the Best**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I had some of it written and have been lazy! I'm sorry! Today I sat down at the computer to finish the chapter since it's been a while since I have touched it. I spent about 6-7 hours writing the rest. Here's the long awaited second chapter!**

**I don't own One Piece characters! It's all owned by, the great, Oda!**

* * *

Zoro had been walking a ways away from the restaurant and was heading towards his apartment…or where his apartment should be.

'Damn! These roads move a lot…and there are a lot of things that are new to the town. I guess changes really happen quickly.'

As he walks around, the thinks about the cook, wondering if he was still working or not. His thoughts were interrupted when the blizzard picked up a bit more. He shivered and started jogging to some random destination. After about 1 more hour, he finally found his apartment complex and went inside. He shook the snow off of the umbrella Sanji had lent him then closed it. It was warm and made him feel a bit better. He waved to the man at the counter, seeing as his face was shocked when he saw Zoro.

"Zoro! You're back!" The man with brown hair said to him, moving around the box and out to him, giving him a quick hug.

"Hey, it's been a while." Zoro replied to the man. He briefly touched the man's back when he was hugged, but Zoro would deny that he did, because Roronoa Zoro does not do hugs. "How have you been?"

"I've been good, but I guess you finally made it! Though I can tell you worked hard for it." The man tells Zoro, grinning.

"Yup, I'm going up now, I'm kind of tired." He says, going to the elevator, up to the 7th floor. The man had waved bye to Zoro when he went into the elevator. With a sigh, Zoro stepped into the spacious elevator. He leaned against the bar and waited for it to come to a stop.

'Wow, nothing has really changed here since I left.' Zoro thought to himself as he remembered looking at the building when he first moved here 5 years ago. It had been newer than the rest and still looks the same deep red now. Hearing the elevator ping, he walked out and to his room, room 742. He looked down to see that his duffle bag had arrived earlier. He rummaged into his pockets, taking out his keys and unlocked his apartment. He picked up his bag and walked inside, the room smelling stale since it hasn't been lived in for a while.

He leaned Sanji's blue umbrella against the wall next to the door and placed his keys in the dish that was on a shelf in the wall. His apartment was pretty clean, it looked like someone cleaned it recently, and there wasn't any dust present on anything. He had himself a bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, living room, and dining room.

He shivered when he shut the door, locking it behind him. His shoes were discarded and left to the side of the door. He then shuffled over to the thermostat and turned on the heater. He moved over to his bookshelf and placed his swords in each of its holders on 3 of the shelves. He walked over to the fridge to see if he had anything in it, and there wasn't anything. That was to be expected after all. Zoro sighed and walked to his room, dropping his duffle bag onto the ground, falling onto the bed.

Zoro lost consciousness right when he hit the bed.

* * *

The door of apartment 742 was repeatedly pounded on, like a never-ending storm. The resident inside woke up and groaned. Zoro looked at the clock and scoffed. The clock read 3 AM. He lifted his heavy body up and trotted over to the front door. He opened it, "What do you-" He saw a blur of black and ended up on the floor.

"ZOOOOORRROOOOO!"

"L-luffy! You're too loud! What are you doing here at this hour?!" He asked as he sat up, causing Luffy to shift into his lap.

"I wanted to visit you…you didn't come over so I came over here!" Luffy said pouting at first then grinning.

Zoro looked to the door since he knew Luffy couldn't go anywhere by himself, especially at that hour.

"Yo Zoro."

"Ace! How's it going? Come in." Zoro moved over a bit, with Luffy still on top of him, to let Ace inside and closed the door with his foot.

"Well, for starters, a lot better than you." Ace grinned as he pointed to his left eye.

"It's an honorable battle wound."

"Zoro!? When did you get that?! Did it hurt? Do you need chopper to take a look at it?!" The energetic boy in his lap asked worriedly.

"That won't be necessary; it's already healed and it happened 2 years ago."

"Oh…okay then…play with me!" Luffy shook Zoro's shoulders as he rocked himself back and forth in his lap.

"No..do you know what time it is?!- It's time for people to sleep - but I guess since you guys came all the way here might as well stay for the rest of the night." Silently, Zoro rose up to his feet, dragging Luffy's body up with him.

"I don't have much to offer you besides a couple of couches and blankets." He went to a near by linen closet and produced a couple of blankets and pillows.

The two brothers peeled off their winter coats, setting them aside on a dining chair as they proceeded to sit onto the couch.

"That's more than enough Zoro, thanks." Ace replied flashing a smiling as he took the bedding from him.

"Sooooo? How was it?" Luffy asked as he put his feet onto the couch and made a diamond shape, leaning forward to hear the juicy details from the green head.

"Well - I finally did it, I defeated Dracule Mihawk. It was a long battle, 3 days and 2 nights. I have been training for 3 years and I beat him a few months ago. I was staying with him to heal my injuries before coming back. This-" pointing to the scar on his left eye, "is from him when I tried battling him during my first year."

"Wow you finally did it! Great job vice-captain!"

"Just like I promised captain."

Luffy jumped onto Zoro again and rubbed his cheeks onto Zoro's.

"Luffy, I think you should stop that…I'm sure Zoro wouldn't like that. But you really did do it! Congrats Zoro!" Ace grinned.

"Luffy! Get off! - Thanks Ace." Zoro pushed Luffy's body away from him.

Luffy pouted and let go of him. "Meanie.."

"Just go to sleep, I'm tired." Zoro rose from his seat and went off to his room.

"Night." The three said to each other as Zoro disappeared into his room.

"Come on Luffy, let's get some sleep." Ace looked at the boy and already found him asleep. He chuckled and fell asleep as well.

* * *

The following morning Zoro woke up and walked to the restroom, seeing the D. brothers snoring away on his couch. He shook his head and started his morning.

He finished up in the bathroom and walked into the living room to wake up the brothers.

"Hey Luffy, Ace, get up."

"Mhm…5 more minutes"

"No Luffy, get up now, it's already 9 o'clock."

Luffy grumbled but got up. He looked up at Zoro. "Ace isn't up yet~why do I have to be up before him?"

"He's just about to get up, don't worry." Zoro walked over to Ace and shook him. "Ace get up."

No response.

"Ace, I mean it, get up."

No response.

"Ace, get the hell up!" Zoro's fist struck Ace's head, he could hear the brother groan in pain. "Get up."

"Okay, okay I'm up already! Don't need to punch me again!"

"Oh? Who punched you I wonder?" Zoro said feigning ignorance.

"Hahahaha! Zoro that's funny!" Luffy wiped a tear away from his eye.

"Go get washed up and we'll go get some breakfast."

"Kay~" The brothers said in unison as they headed to the bathroom.

Zoro sighed and went back to his room, he looked outside and saw that the snowstorm let up but it would still be chilly. He decided on a loose maroon long sleeve with a long tan coat that he left open** (A/N: the coat that he stole at punk hazard)**, along with light faded jeans. He wore his boots again and his haramaki. He slipped his swords on his haramaki and tied his bandana onto his left arm. He walked out of his room just in time to see the D. brothers come into the living room.

"Ready to go? You guys can pick the place to eat, and Luffy."

"Yeah?" Luffy tilted his head to the side wondering what Zoro would want.

"I'm not paying for you."

"Awww, you're no fun Zoro!" Luffy wined and Ace laughed.

Zoro grabbed his keys and Sanji's umbrella as they headed out.

"Oh yeah Zoro. Everyone is meeting tonight to celebrate you coming back. We also have a new person we would like to introduce you to. I think you guys would get along! And he's such a great cook! I can't wait to eat his food tonight!" Luffy says excited to eat his food and one could already see his saliva from his mouth.

'_Hmm…a cook..that reminds me of Sanji..it can't be him though, I wouldn't even know how he'd wined up with them..but then again Luffy is just that kind of person who would befriend everyone..'_

"Okay, where are we meeting? Just to let you know it can't be at my place cuz' I don't have any food and drinks."

"We are meeting at our house." Ace said grinning.

"You guys are still living together? I thought you would move out by now Ace."

"Hey that's mean! I can't leave my brother alone! I don't even know how much trouble he'd be in if I did that!"

"Okay, okay sorry. So everyone's meeting, what time?" Zoro asked as they walked up to a breakfast diner.

"Hmm…around 6 o'clock." Luffy piped up since he was left out of the conversation earlier.

They got situated at the table and started ordering food. Zoro ordered a sunny-side-up egg with sausage and bacon. Ace ordered coffee. Luffy ordered, eggs, bacon, pancakes, salad, and sausage. The waitress smiled and told them that their food would be out shortly. She brought out a coffee and 2 waters for them in the mean time.

"So what kind of jobs do you guys have?" Zoro asked as he sipped his water.

"Well I am a firefighter and Luffy doesn't really have a job right now. Did you get a job yet? Or will you be searching for one?"

"I have a job. I'm a kendo instructor. My dad asked me if I wanted to work for a dojo near by."

"Zoro?! With kids? No way!" Luffy burst out laughing.

"H-hey…I know that but I would be teaching the advanced class, so I wouldn't think it's that bad.." Zoro slightly blushed at Luffy's comment.

"I agree with Luffy, but it's good that you are doing something that you love."

"Thanks."

They ate while talking about random things. When they finished eating, they went their separate ways to get things done before the party.

Zoro went off to buy the drinks since he was an expert in that category while Luffy and Ace went to get things to decorate.

Zoro walked into an alcohol store and saw some familiar blonde locks looking at the wine section. He was happy to see him as his eyes raked over his body. Zoro noticed that Sanji was wearing a navy suit. He walked over, and saw that he was wearing a sky blue dress shirt with navy blue thin stripes that went vertically. He wondered if Sanji would notice him. While he looked through the wine section next to Sanji, he found the wine he was looking for. He went to reach it when he heard the person next to him speak.

"Marimo!"

"Marimo? What is that?" Zoro asks a bit grumpy.

"Oh..it's a kind of algae. I thought it would suit you because your hair is green." Sanji says, laughing.

"Well, excuse me _dart brow_, but I have to shop for a party tonight." Zoro says, pissed off.

"What did you just call me?!" Sanji angrily asks, getting flared up.

"Dart brow, I'm surprised, the almighty love-cook can't understand language. Do you need me to talk slower?" Zoro asks, quirking an eyebrow up.

"You are so on moss ball!" Sanji gets ready for battle as Zoro does the same.

"EXCUSE ME CUSTOMERS! Please don't fight!" A near by clerk comes by to break up the fight.

"S-sorry." Zoro says, his evil aura dissipating.

"Yeah, sorry." Sanji apologizes to him and turns to Zoro, muttering that he would so get this later.

"So what are you doing here?" Zoro asks him as he grabs the wine he was originally going to grab and puts it into his basket.

"I'm shopping for ingredients. I'm going to hang out with some friends and am cooking for them." Sanji also grabs the wine he needs. "What other things do you need besides wine? I can help you look for them."

"I need booze and sake." Zoro says grinning.

"Wow, judging from what you just said I wouldn't think a muscle head like you knew how to drink wine." Sanji says teasing Zoro.

"I don't, it's just in case someone I know wants to drink it." Zoro says exasperated at Sanji's teasing.

"Oh then if it's not for yourself then you should get this one-" Sanji says as he grabs a somewhat sweet red wine off of the shelf. "It should be good with girls and some men."

"Okay." Zoro says and takes the wine from Sanji, brushing his fingers against his. He then puts the other wine in his basket back onto the shelf.

Sanji was shocked, his fingers brushed against Zoro's! "O-okay, you said you needed booze and sake, let's get the sake first since it's on the way." Sanji spoke quickly as he lead the way for Zoro.

Sanji reached the isle and looked back to see Zoro not there. "Marimo?" Sanji asked in a somewhat loud voice. Zoro heard his voice and followed where it came from.

"Sorry, I thought that you turned in a different isle." Zoro says, scratching the back of his head.

"I didn't..you were following me right?" Sanji asks, a little worried about him.

"Yeah, you just walked off on your own though." Zoro tells him in a scruffy voice.

"I didn-" Sanji was about to say when he noticed something. "You got lost!" He said loudly, as he chuckled.

"I did not!" Zoro angrily yelled at him, wanting to shut him up or at least get out of this humiliating situation.

"Okay, okay I get it, you didn't get lost, my bad." Sanji says, trying to cool him off since if they were going to go on they would probably get kicked out. "So what kind of sake do you drink?"

"I drink this one," Zoro says as he takes 2,4,6,8…

"How many are you going to take?!" Sanji yells as he sees Zoro's basket filled with sake. _'But I have to admit, his tastes for sake are good.'_

"I have to stock up on it too. I have nothing at my place right now."

"That's ridiculous! There's no one in the world that has nothing in their kitchen!"

"But it's true, I just got back from a long journey so I have nothing."

"Oh, well at least don't make them run out of stock…you practically took everything off of the shelf….And how would you pay for all of those? It's pretty expensive."

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay.." Sanji was hesitant of letting Zoro take so much but brushed it off, since they would only get into yet another argument.

"Time for the booze." Zoro says confidently as he walks in a random direction.

"It's this way." Sanji says behind Zoro, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Oh." He turned around and walked in the direction Sanji pointed in.

Sanji saw the same three swords that he had in the restaurant. "Do you always carry those with you?"

"Yeah. Why? Does it bother you?"

"No, I was just wondering."

They made it to the booze section and Zoro grabbed a few cases.

"Can you carry that all?! Do you need help?" Sanji asks, in shock and somewhat worried.

"Yeah, this is easy stuff." Zoro says as he put down his basket and picked up one of the cases and then piled the rest on top, holding it with his palm. He then picked up his basket with his free hand. "Let's go."

Sanji stood there in shock. He knew Zoro was muscular, but he didn't know he could carry that many cases of beer and make it look easy. He quickly followed after Zoro when he noticed he was going the wrong way. "No, marimo! The cash registers are this way." He called out to him.

Zoro muttered under his breath as he followed Sanji to the check out line.

Sanji paid for his things and waited for Zoro. The cashier looked pale when he saw how many things Zoro was holding. Zoro placed everything on the counter to pay. The cashier shook a little as he rang up the items. He had a glimpse of Zoro's face and was afraid of him.

"T-t-the total comes out t-t-to $1,786.36." He says to Zoro, afraid he would yell at him as to why it was so expensive.

Zoro grabbed his wallet from his pocket and paid with cash. He handed the cashier $2,000, waiting for him to give the change. Both the cashier and Sanji were shocked that he had that much on him, or even more! The cashier hesitantly did his job, checking if the bills were fake before handing Zoro his change. "H-h-here you are, $213.64 is y-your change. Have a g-good day."

"Thanks, you too." Zoro responded as he picked his things up with ease as he started walking out of the store.

"Hey!" Sanji called after him as he followed Zoro out. "How do you have that much money?! Are you secretly famous or something?!"

"Hm? Oh..maybe?"

"Maybe?! It's either you are or you aren't!"

"Well, then since you don't know me, I guess not."

Sanji was still shocked at that exchange and wondered if Zoro wasn't famous then how did he have so much money with him.

"Well, I'm leaving, see you around some time, love-cook." Zoro started walking away from Sanji, who was just staring at Zoro until he left.

Sanji sighed as he went to finish the rest of his shopping.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Sorry for the whole chapter covering mostly Zoro. .' Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Greatest with the Best**

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited my story! I don't own any One Piece characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sanji sighed as he walked over to his car with his shopping bags. He thought over what he and Zoro talked about, what kind of job Zoro had, and what he wore that day. He sighed again as he remembered that Zoro was shopping for a party he was going to tonight. _'Is it the party I'm going to? I think Luffy said that they were throwing the party because an old friend is coming home from being away for a while and to have them meet.' _He shook his head to get all of those thoughts out of his head. _'I shouldn't get my hopes up since Zoro might not be the person Luffy was talking about.'_

He placed his groceries in his trunk and drove around to get more. As he was driving, he swore he saw flashes of green a lot, but it might've been his imagination playing tricks on him. He focused on shopping for everything and by the time he was done, it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon.

He drove home and started prepping for the party, like washing and chopping. _'I should get to Luffy's house early since I have to cook..' _He continued to keep himself pre-occupied so that he didn't have to think what Zoro was doing at the moment, or how gorgeous he looked today, or if he had a girlfriend, or what he would be doing at the party he was going- "STOP!..Oh man..I need to focus, I can't keep getting side tracked by thinking about Zoro." He scolded himself as he was cutting various vegetables at a fast pace. He decided that listening to some music might calm him down so he stopped chopping and went over into his living room. He walked to his CD payer and put in a disc. He walked back to the kitchen just as music started playing. He was listening to classical music and hummed along as he continued his prep work. By the time he was done it was already 4:30. _'I should start packing everything up and heading over to Luffy's place now.'_ He got everything organized and packed as he set out to go to Luffy's.

Sanji arrived at Luffy and Ace's house around 5 and rang the doorbell. Ace answered opening the door. "Hello Sanji! Come on in," Ace opened the door wider as he stepped aside for Sanji to come in.

"Hello Ace, came to cook." Sanji said, holding up his bags and insolated bag.

"Good, because Luffy has been complaining when you would come."

Sanji snickered. "Yeah, I figured."

The two laughed as they headed towards the kitchen where the black haired boy was eagerly waiting for a certain blonde. "Sanji! You're here! Whatcha going to make?" He asked eagerly.

"You'll just have to wait and see, and don't come in and snack on the food." Sanji had a sing song voice for the first part then a stern one for the second part of the sentence.

"Boo~boo~" Luffy pouted as he agreed and left the kitchen.

The brothers' home wasn't fancy but it was decent size. They had 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, family room, and dining room.

Sanji chuckled as he got to work.

* * *

**Let's go back in time a bit: After Zoro and Sanji split**

Zoro smiled to himself as he walked back to his apartment. He didn't care that people were starting, or that he had many things to carry, or that he got lost along the way; all he could think about was the blonde. Once he got home, it was still pretty early so he put away the things he bought, which was only alcohol and sat down to watch some TV. He blankly stared at the TV, still thinking about the blonde. He then snapped out of it and began flipping through the channels, seeing what was interesting to watch. He found a channel about cooking and he decided to watch it. It reminded him of Sanji so he didn't mind. He actually found it interesting to watch.

Hours have passed since he started watching TV and he was starting to get sleepy. Just as he entered the land of dreams, his cell phone rang, startling him.

"Shit!" He looked at the Caller ID; it said Luffy.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Heyyyy! When are you coming? It's already 6:15 and everyone is here!" Luffy exaggeratedly says to him over the phone.

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

"Okay~ See you soon!"

He hung up and sighed. He forgot to give Sanji his umbrella earlier when he saw him and he didn't know when he'd meet him again. He sighed again and got up, washing his face, then throwing on the coat he wore earlier, set out to Luffy's house, ont before getting the booze, sake, and wine.

Zoro was walking around, hugging the coat to him as he was walking in the direction of Luffy's house. He continued to walk and rounded a corner and continued walking. He somehow ended up in a dead end ally and scratched the back of his head, turning around he set out in a different direction. Miraculously, he picked the right way and ended up at the D brother's house. He rang the doorbell and Luffy practically ran to the door.

"You're here! Shishishishishi took you a while." Luffy tells Zoro laughing to himself. "GUYS! He's here!" He made way for Zoro to come in and shut the door after him.

Luffy lead him to the living room where almost everyone was there, well everyone he knew was there. "Zoro! It's good to see you!" Nami grinned. "How have you been?" She asked. Zoro stared at each one of them, everyone has changed since he's been gone, Nami's hair had grown along with her body, so did Robin's. Franky looks weirder, Usopp looks better, Brook and Chopper didn't really change. He also noticed that Luffy had an "x" shaped scar on his chest.

"I'm doing well."

"Good, then you can give me the money you owe me soon." Nami devilishly tells him.

"Witch." Zoro tells her, sighing as he sits down onto the couch. Robin chuckles at their conversation.

"It's good that you're doing well swordsman-san."

"Thanks."

"Zoro! When did you get the scar on your eye?!" Chopper worriedly asked as he came up to Zoro, sitting on his lap to look at it. "..Never mind, it's a few years old and looks like it healed up nicely. But still, it looks like it hurt."

"It's fine Chopper." Zoro tells him, patting his head.

"You look SUPER strong!" Franky chipped in, grinning at him.

"That's right Zoro, you look super strong and intimidating! Yohohoho!"

"Zoro, you look super intimidating..I don't want to go up against you!" Usopp tells him, his voice wavering a little bit.

"Haha, don't worry Usopp, you won't have to anytime soon."

"Well, anyway, welcome home Zoro." Luffy tells him seriously.

"I'm sorry I've been gone for so long guys, I'm home." Zoro tells them all, in a soft voice.

The smell of food wafts into the living room and Luffy's saliva is starting to creep out of his mouth. "I forgot! You should try the food he makes! It's superrr good!"

"Luffy! You forgot to mention that he's part of us now." Nami scolds him with a whack on his head.

Sanji was so focused on making food he didn't hear their conversation at all. He finished the appetizer and brought it to the living room. "S-!" Luffy was about to yell when he smelt that the food was traveling over to them. "Meet Sanji. Sanji, this is-"

"Zoro." Sanji finished Luffy's sentence, almost dropping the tray he's holding. Thankfully Luffy took the tray from him and set it down on the table, but not before stuffing his mouth full.

"Sanji."

* * *

**Leaving it there because I've been putting off writing this chapter and it's a nice cliff hangerish. Sorry it's short . Please R&R. :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Greatest With the Best**

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update :( I have a lot on my plate right now so it's hard for me to also write the story. Well, let's start :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"You guys know each other?!" Nami exasperates.

(Sanji) "Kind of" (Zoro) "Yes"

"Shishishishishishi you guys are too funny! You said it at the same time!" Luffy laughs as he claps his feet together.

"What do you guys mean by kind of and yes?" Ussop asks.

"Well, I met Zoro at the restaurant my family owns and a waiter kind of spilt hot soup on him...He was fired for that, but none the less..." Sanji trails off looking awkwardly to the side.

"You fired him? It was an accident, it's not like he meant to spill the soup on me, I was the one that scared him."

"Well a waiter shouldn't be scared so easily."

"Hmm."

"Wow. You two really get along." Robin analyzed, chuckling.

"That's SUPER good!"

"I really hope you weren't just saying that you were fine, if you need me to look at it I can." Chopper worries over Zoro.

"I think Zoro's fine now, or else he wouldn't be here." Nami comments.

"Yohohoho I think we should celebrate Zoro coming home with a song!"

"Yeah!" Usopp enthusiastically pumps his arm up, ready to sing the Sogeking song.

"Not yet!" Luffy yells, his voice serious as it's echoing throughout the house.

Everyone tenses up at hearing Luffy. They all look over at him, anticipating what he'd do next.

"We need the booze!" Luffy laughs as he opens the barrel that Zoro brought and grabs cups for everyone.

After everyone has a drink, "To Zoro for coming home and to being the greatest swordsman."

"To Zoro!" Everyone raises their glasses and the party starts.

Sanji cooks as everyone eats up a storm, they all tells him that his food is the best. Zoro and Nami have drinking contests, as usual. Brook and Ussop provide the entertainment, and the house is full of laughter. For some reason or another, it seems like more people came when they heard that the D's were throwing a party. The whole house was packed as people kept piling in. There was Paulie and his crew, Franky's gang, Marco, Jhonny, and Yosaku.

Since Sanji didn't prepare enough for everyone, he excused himself to grab more ingredients. To his amazement when he went outside, he saw Zoro. "Hey what are you doing out here?"

"Just getting some fresh air, it's getting hot in there. You?" Zoro tells him, looking at him from the side as he was leaning against a pillar.

"I was going to buy more food since there's a lot more people here now." Sanji tells Zoro. He didn't know if it was stupidity or courage but he asked, "Do you want to come with me?"

Zoro perked up a bit when he heard Sanji's question. "Sure." Zoro then followed Sanji to the grocery store. They were walking since Sanji knew there was one close by.

"So now I know why you are so rich, you just beat Dracule Mihawk!" Sanji tells Zoro excited.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm really rich..and you didn't even know I beat him till Luffy said it." Zoro told him nonchalantly.

"It's...it's just because I don't really read that part of the newspapers and I haven't touched one in a while." Sanji admitted, a little sad.

"Hmm. That's fine I guess." Zoro grumbles. "So what do we need at the grocery store?" He asks, changing the subject.

"We need, eggs, any type of meat, fruit, vegetables, milk...basically everything at the store.." Sanji says laughing, knowing Luffy would just gobble it all up.

"Haha okay." Zoro looks around to see where they are and was amazed at how they were actually at the grocery store and that it was close to Luffy's.

"Well, lets buy up a storm!" Sanji says excitedly as he laughs.

"Kay."

They each grab a cart and walk into the store, grabbing anything and everything that they could get their hands on. Zoro looked over at Sanji's cart, then at his. "Hey cook! I gave more things than you!"

Sanji looks over their carts. "Well not for long!" And before they know it, the two of them started having a contest to see who can get the best ingredients and who could fill up their cart the fastest. Other customers watched in shock of how fast and how much they had in their carts. Once their carts were filled to the max, they both met up at the cash registers. "I got here first!"

"No I did!" Zoro tells him, as they get into a heated staring contest. The one who interrupts them is the cashier.

"Um..excuse me, could you please place your items on the register?" A frail boy asks. The two of them grumbled an okay as they piled their items onto the conveyor belt and pushed up their carts. As everything is rung up, they notice how expensive it's going to cost.

"Wow...that's a lot.." Sanji looked at the screen, shocked because the price kept getting higher and higher and they weren't even through with half of the items!

"You could have asked everyone to pitch in money since it's going to go into their stomachs.." Zoro tells Sanji, also a little surprised by the amount, but then it wasn't unexpected since they were feeding a lot of people and, Luffy especially, would eat 3/4ths of this stuff if they didn't reign him in.

After about 20 minutes of just the cashier ringing up their items and bagging it the cashier looks at the total. "The..the total comes up to be $4,859.78..." He says, shocked that they bought that much.

"Want to split it? Since I know it's a lot for someone to have on them." Zoro asks Sanji.

"Sure, thanks." Sanji tells him as he hands a debit card over to the cashier. "I'll pay half."

Zoro hands the cashier $3,000 in cash. "I'll pay for the other half."

The cashier goes pale, seeing that much money. "O-okay. Sir," He looks over at Sanji, "$2,429.89 will be charged on your card." He then pays the other half with Zoro's money. "And sir, your change is $570.11." He hands Zoro the cents and counts the cash for him.

"Thank you." They both tell him as Zoro grabs his cash and puts it in his wallet, as he grabs however many bags he could carry, as he also tied some together and slung it on his shoulder. Sanji grabbed the rest, as it wasn't many left. Zoro grabbed most of the bags.

They both walked out of the store as Zoro lead them away from the parking lot. "You're going the wrong way again Marimo~" Sanji slightly sang in a sing song voice that Zoro seemed not to like. He huffed and followed Sanji back to Luffy and Ace's house. They got there and everyone was staring at them.

"Sanji~! Where did you go?!" Luffy asks as he was teary eyed. "I was dying of starvation!"

"Hey! You had most of the food Luffy! What are you talking about?" Ussop scolded him as Nami hit him.

"Zoro-anik!" Yosaku called. "Where have you been?"

"We were at the grocery store because everyone ate everything so we had to restock." Zoro tells them lazily.

"Well, let's take these back to the kitchen." Sanji tells Zoro as he leads the way through the jam-packed house. Zoro follows and they arrive to the kitchen in no time.

"I'll set these on this counter and start emptying the bags for you," Zoro offered as he started to empty the bags.

"Thanks." Sanji tells him as he starts cooking what he grabbed out of the bags. 'Now that I think about it..we were alone together for a while...' Sanji thought to himself, slightly blushing.

Zoro watches Sanji cook out of the corner of his eye as he emptied the bags full of groceries. 'Damn..he's so hot. Even though he doesn't know it...he's dancing a little as he's cooking!' Zoro thought as he suppressed the blood flowing south.

"So what else do you need help with?" Zoro asks as he puts away the bags.

"Nothing much, you can go back to the party since you are the guest of honor tonight." Sanji tells him, turning his head to the side so that Zoro could hear him.

"...Okay but if you need anything just ask." Zoro tells him before reluctantly walking back to the party, talking with everyone.

* * *

"Zooorooo~ you've been gone for a while? Where have you been?" Luffy asks him, after spotting him in the crowd, and everyone else joins him.

"I went shopping with the love cook." Zoro's reply was short and to the point.

"Oh, alone?~" Nami cooed, putting her arm on his shoulder, leaning on him.

"Yeah, so what?"

"I think Ms. Navigator was just intrigued by that, as am I." Robin said with a chuckle.

"There's something between Zoro-san and Sanji-san?" Brook pipes up, adding his laugh at the end.

"No there isn't, we just happened to be outside at the same time and I went to help him carry the groceries, because you know we need a lot for a certain someone.." Zoro grumbles.

Everyone stares over at Luffy.

"Hm? Oh me?! Bwahahaha!" Luffy says innocently before laughing.

"By the way, I don't see Franky, Chopper, or Usopp." Zoro adds in before Luffy can say anything, probably stupid.

"I think they are playing pool, wanna join?" Nami asks, her eyes making dollar signs.

"Sure, you money grubbing witch." Zoro says smirking as they make their way towards the game room. It was an enclosed room they had made themselves, thanks to Franky's help, it used to be the Family room. In the game room, they had a pool table, ping pong table, TV and gaming counsels. In the room was as Nami told them, Franky, Chopper, and Usopp along with Ace and Marco. Franky, Usopp, Ace, and Marco were playing pool and Chopper was watching.

"Hey guys!" Luffy said enthusiastically as they walked into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Hey Luffy!" Chopper says happily, his curly brown hair bouncing as he looked over at them. **(A/N: I'm making Chopper human in this story)**

"SUPER! Hey guys." Franky waves as he steps back a little, disrupting Ussop's shot.

"Hey! Franky! You just pushed me, thus making me scratch!" Usopp frantically says, whining and mad at the same time.

"Sorry bro." Franky apologizes half-heartedly.

"Before you guys get into a fight, start a new game, Nami and I are going to play with you guys." Zoro tells them.

"Ohh! Zoro's going to play?!" Chopper says very excited, actually everyone was since Zoro was like the best player at pool, and they didn't even know why.

"Then I guess we'll sit out on this one." Ace replies, giving his stick to Zoro.

"Yeah, we'll watch." Marco adds as he hands his stick to Nami.

"Why you guys don't think you can take the heat?" Nami challenges.

"It's not that...it's just.." Ace replies, scratching his head.

"Well...we'll go bankrupt if we play with you." Marco adds, saving Ace from Nami's heated gaze for money.

"...Fine. Have it your way, Zoro, we'll make a steal off of this game!" Nami says, positively. Robin and Brook chuckled at how Nami was going to challenge him then decided to team up with him. Ace and Marco slip out of the room together, claiming that they were going to get another beer.

"No, we'll have a 4-on-4 match Nami, I want to see how you guys have improved at this." Zoro tells her, chalking up his stick.

"That's right Nami, you can't hog Zoro to yourself, Franky and I well be penniless if you guys team up!" Ussop tells her whining.

"Okay, okay I guess we'll go by the VIP's wishes, a 4-on-4 battle!" Nami proudly says the end as she chalks up her stick after Zoro was finished.

Usopp gulped in terror and Franky put a beefy hand on his shoulders. "There's no getting out of it now..but Zoro might win and lessen the amount of money we have to give her."

Franky then went to get all the sunken balls and Usopp got the triangle, as they put the balls inside.

* * *

Sanji was so focused on cooking everything he didn't notice that Zoro had laid everything out nicely so that he knew what it was just glancing at them. After he cooked a few huge plates filled with food, he brought them out. As he brought them out he noticed that he didn't see the 8 others. He decided that he'd look through some of the rooms, thinking they might be there. He carried one of the huge plates and some paper plates with disposable utensils on them through the house, checking most of the rooms to see if they were there, and of course, they weren't. At last he thought of the game room he'd been in often and opened the door. His eyes had to get adjusted to the darkness of the room since the only light that was on was the one above the pool table.

"Sanji!~" Luffy perks up upon seeing him and smelling the food. He goes to grab the huge plate when a shoe was met with his eyes.

"Not yet Luffy," Sanji sighs as he places the plate down along with the smaller ones onto the ping pong table. "Robin-chwan, please go first." Sanji cooed his eyes turning into hearts, then scanned the small crowd for Nami and found her leaning over the pool table, about to shoot the next shot. He had a little blood trickling down from his nose that he wiped up quickly before anyone saw. He didn't see Ace or Marco in the room and wondered what they were doing before Luffy interrupted his thoughts.

"Sanji~~ Can I eat now?" Luffy asks, drool coming out of his mouth.

"No Nami-swan has to go first." Sanji scolds him.

"But she's in the middle of a game!" Luffy whines as he gestures over to the pool table where you can see an upset Nami, pale faced, Usopp, smiling, Franky, and a smirking Zoro. Sanji's heart skipped a beat seeing Zoro lean against the table, his eyes concentrating on the shot that Nami missed.

"Too bad Nami, say your prayers now, or else you won't get time to," Zoro arrogantly tells her.

Sanji was about to retort that he shouldn't talk to ladies that way but couldn't as a loud crack of balls hitting each other hung in the air. Zoro had sunk 3 balls with that one shot.

"Hehe Zoro's in the lead with, now, 9 balls sunk. Nami has 4 in and both Franky and Usopp have 1." Luffy tells Sanji smiling wide. "So can I please have some food now?" Luffy pleads with Sanji.

"...Fine." Sanji tells him as he puts his foot down from Luffy's face. Luffy smiles widely as he dashes towards the ping pong table, grabbing a plate and stacking it high with food.

"I'm going to run you guys off of this table." Zoro smirks as he walks around to the other side of the table, his back facing Sanji. He was so into the game that he didn't see Sanji walk in the door. He bent over to hit the next ball.

Sanji blushed as he stared at Zoro's ass, seeing his perfectly toned and hot butt. He quickly looked away for other purposes though.

Robin caught a glimpse of Sanji and his face seemed serious as he was blushing. She looked over at what he was staring at and chuckled to herself.

"Robin-san, why are you chuckling?" Brook asks her as he was eating Sanji's delicious food.

"Just saw something amusing, that's all." Came Robin's vague answer.

"Hmm." Brook replied, looking over at the others at the pool table once again.

Sanji decided to stand by Chopper as he watched the game, knowing he wouldn't have lewd thoughts around Chopper. "So Zoro's good at this?"

"Hi Sanji! And yes, Zoro's the best out of all of us." Chopper replied as he watched Zoro's skills.

Zoro smiled as he was going to finish up the game. "Too bad guys, you lose." At that he hit the cue into the cue ball and it consecutively hit the other balls, sending them down the pockets. He had just finished up the game and smirked triumphantly.

"That's no fair Zoro! At least hold back!" Nami scolds him.

"Yeah! Now I owe Nami $300!" Usopp cried.

"SUPER! Wow Zoro, it seems like your skills haven't deteriorated while you were gone for those 3 years!" Franky replies, giving him a thumbs up.

"You're exaggerating Franky, it did go down, but I have to say, you guys have gotten better! You all got at least 1 ball!" Zoro tells them, smiling. "You guys sure worked hard."

Usopp starts tearing up. "Zoro told us we've been working hard! I can't even believe I sunk one ball from him!"

"I ,at least, thought I'd get more than 4.." Nami sulks but then remembers about her money that she would be winning from Franky and Usopp.

"Don't forget to pay me my winnings Nami." Zoro chuckles as he cleans up everything. After cleaning up, only then did he smell the food. "Did Sanji come bring us food?" Zoro asks a loud.

"Yes I did, you're welcome Marimo." Sanji replies.

Zoro hears his voice close to him and looks behind him, seeing both Sanji and Chopper. "Mhm, thanks." He tells him smiling, then frowning as he remembered that Sanji called him Marimo. "Why do you call me that love-cook?" Zoro asks as he heads over to the food where mostly everyone was.

"Because, it suits you." Sanji bluntly replied.

Zoro scowled as he started grabbing food, he noticed that most of it was gone and forgot Luffy had been there. "Chopper! If you haven't gotten anything to eat, you better now, or else there won't be any left!" Zoro yells as he piles up his plate before Luffy's hands could touch it.

Chopper suddenly realizes and moves away from Sanji, quickly grabbing whatever he could see before going back to Sanji. "I guess I wasn't very successful getting food away from Luffy.." He says, frowning. On his plate was a little amount of food since Luffy's arms seemed to stretch as he grabbed the food.

"It's okay Chopper, if you want I can make more for you," Sanji offered to the small boy, patting his head.

"That's fine cook, you don't have to do that." Zoro says, as he approached them. "Here Chopper, I got you some food before Luffy grabbed it." At his word, he transferred food from his plate to Chopper's.

"Are you sure?!" Chopper asks as he sees Zoro putting half of the mount onto his plate.

"Yeah, I only told you so that you can at least grab some food that you wanted."

"T-this won't make me happy...you bastard!" Chopper says in a sing song voice as he had a happy expression on his face.

"Yes, yes, now eat up." Zoro tells him smiling as he stood on the other side of Chopper eating his food.

"You know if you wanted that food I could've made him more." Sanji tells Zoro.

"It's fine, I really did get some of this food for Chopper." Zoro insists as he eats.

"Hmm? Okay." Sanji says, disbelievingly. He was craving for a cigarette. "Do you guys mind?" He asks above the other's voices.

"Go ahead." Luffy tells him.

"Mind what?" Zoro asks as he looks at Sanji.

"Oh, if I smoke in here." Sanji tells Zoro, holding up his pack of cigarettes.

"You know they are bad for you..those cancer sticks." Zoro points out as Sanji lights up.

"I agree with him Sanji." Chopper adds in.

"It's fine, I'm still in perfect shape." Sanji waves them off as he inhales the smoke, then blowing it into the air.

Nami walks over to them, after finishing her food, with a tray in her hands. "Here you go," She says as she places the ashtray on the small table they were leaning on.

"Thank you my sweet Nami-swan!" Sanji coos as he flicks off some of the ash into the ashtray.

Nami waves him off as she tells everyone that she'll start clearing everyone else out since it was pretty late already. Robin and Luffy decide to go with her and they all walked out of the room. Franky finished his food and said that he'd probably start to get ready to leave, along with Brook and Usopp. One by one everyone's piling out of the room and only Zoro and Sanji were left in the room.

"Thanks for cooking, it was good." Zoro told Sanji, glancing at him from the side.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you liked it." Sanji tells him smiling as he then inhaled smoke into his lungs again.

They were in a comfortable silence as Zoro was almost finished eating and Sanji smoking.

"So, why did you become a chef?" Zoro asks curious, as he eats his last bite.

"Well, both of my parents were chefs and what they made was good and everyone who ate it had a smile on their face. I thought that I wanted to do that to, so I pursued to become a chef. I helped them out with cooking at home a lot, but one day my parents were killed in a car accident. They protected me and died in the process."

Zoro was shocked, he now regretted asking. "Sorry, I didn't know.."

"It's fine," Sanji interrupted. "I was at first in an orphanage and I ran away countless times since I didn't want to be there. Then, my adopted father found me one day. I was looking through the window into his restaurant many times and he had asked if I wanted to come in. I told him no, I couldn't because I didn't have any money. He was surprised and asked if I could come with my parents and then I told him that I didn't have any anymore. He insisted that I had to come in and eat, so I did. In the end, he adopted me and I've learned from him about cooking."

"Wow, that must've been hard."

"Yeah, but thanks to that, I met Luffy and the gang, and you." Sanji tells Zoro, staring intently at him.

* * *

**Going to end it here for now! I hoped you all liked this chapter and it's longer! Please R&R! :D**


End file.
